Last Night
by Jinxedandhexed
Summary: Gohan has discovered that he is in love. Can his friends an family convince him to admit his feelings? Sequel to I'll be watching you.


Author: Dark Pearl

Rating: T

Category: Songfic

Disclaimer: Song belongs to 5th Dimension DBZ isn't mine either I just play with them

Warnings: M/M and language

A/N: The sequel to "I'll be Watching You" This one is done from Gohan's POV. You may want to read the other one first.

"(Last Night) I Didn't Get To Sleep At All" by Dark Pearl

_Last night I didn't get to sleep at all, no, no __  
I lay awake and watched until the morning light__  
Washed away the darkness of the lonely night_

Sunrise, there are things to be said about it, I think it's rather pretty to be honest but not much else. I even wonder why am up.  
Probably because I had nothing better to do. The work I brought home with me is done, I think Bulma is starting to get worried about me.  
Last month she asked me if I remembered what a holiday was, I suppose hand delivering it to her at CC was a little over the top but I didn't  
have anything else to do right then. I did spend the rest of the day with my family. Mom, complained, Dad tried to calm her down and I helped  
Goten with his homework for school. Mom thinks I may be spending too much time helping out at Capsule Corp and trying to remind me that the  
internship is supposed to only be EXPERIENCE not take over my entire life. But about a week later I fully graduated and got a job working for  
Capsule Corp so I suppose there really was nothing she could really say then was there? Maybe I should try and get some sleep I don't have to  
go to work until around eleven after all.

_Oh and last night I got to thinking maybe I, I, I__  
Should call you up and just forget my foolish pride _ _I heard your number ringing,  
I went cold inside__ And last night I didn't get to sleep at all_ _  
I know it's not my fault, I did my best__ God knows this heart of mine could use a rest__  
But more and more I find the dreams I left behind__ Are somehow too real to replace_

Relationships, relationships are a very interesting things in my opinion they can either make you feel like you are walking on water or that you are  
sinking into Hell. That depends on the day of the week and whether or not you are willing to believe some of the things people spew about love  
and so on and so forth. Personally, I really can't believe much of it. One of the few people I opened myself to, accepted me, but the whole thing  
about there being parts of me that they couldn't get to defeated the whole reason for the relationship in their mind.

_'I'm sorry. I don't think this is going to work.' Videl told me that night_

_'Why? Why can't it work?'  
_

_'I'm not the right one for you.' She answered  
_

_'How do you know that?' I really couldn't believe this was happening. I felt more with her than I had with anyone.  
_

_'There are parts of you, parts of your life that I am never going to be able to get to. Parts I'll never be able to understand. _ _I may be okay with it, __but neither of us will ever be completely happy with it. In the end it will only drive us apart.'  
_

_'So we may as well quit while we are ahead?' I asked bitterly._

_'Before we start resenting each other. I am sorry, Gohan.' And she was, I could tell. I could also tell she really believed that she was doing the  
right thing. Videl was a smart girl which also meant she was probably right.  
_

_'I know, I.. am just frustrated I guess that is all.'  
_

_'I know you are, I am too, sometimes it feels like there are some other factors and forces pushing our lives one direction or the _ _other.  
__And then we get upset when we don't feel in control of it all. I hope we can still be friends. I don't want to lose what we _ _have completely Gohan.'_

_'I don't either, sure we can still be friends. I just don't know what I am going to tell my mother.'_

_'I'll take care of it, and my father if that's okay with you.'_

_'You're a life saver Videl.'_

I suppose I understand, being a half alien that has helped save the planet numerous times can make someone a hard person to connect with.  
Of course that is unless the person you are dating stays in glorious oblivion of those facts or happens to have alien heritage as well.  
I guess that's why Goten's relationship with Bra has worked out so well. They can understand things from the other's point of view a little better.  
Paris pretty much passed out when learned the truth about Goten, then she came to and went all... well similar to mom when she goes crazy over something.  
Needless to say they broke up at that point. Sometimes I find it amazing that Dad and Mom and Vegeta and Bulma have stayed together for so long.  
I wonder how they do it, understand each other and put up with one another's differences I mean.  
Trouble is Videl was right there is someone else, I just don't know how to approach the problem. I mean I don't know how to tell him or if I should.  
Sometimes I call, but the words don't come out, on those days I am grateful I am calling on a pay phone. _I _say nothing and listen to him breathe and  
try and find out who is calling him. I can't seem to say a single word, other times I let the phone ring and hang up. I can't seem to do it.  
I don't know what is so hard about it, what's worse? Mom understood about Videl, but figured it was a problem with Videl and wasn't a problem with me,  
so she has basically decided it is her job to hook me up with SOMEONE.

I have dated at least 12 girls since Videl broke up with me. Some were my idea, some were Mom's. So here I am dating girls I don't care about to keep  
my mother off my back. How pathetic is that? I am not really that interested in most of them. Some have turned out to be good friends but nothing more,  
but the one person I want is the one person I can't seem to approach. Well let me rephrase that, I talk to him all the time, I just don't let him know  
I am interested in him in THAT sort of way, that's all. Frankly I don't care really but since I only have been interested in one guy and no other  
guy seems to really attract me in anyway that can't mean I am gay right? I just feel in love with a guy this time.  
Maybe when I finally give up and get over my crush it will be with another girl...

Okay so I was wrong, I can't get over this guy, Saiyans mate for life, or at least for the life span of their chosen mate.  
I asked, so if this guy is my chosen mate I am not going to get over him until he officially rejects me or I win him over and make him my mate.  
Damn. Somewhere out there one or more of the gods or kais are having a laugh at my expense I just know it.

* * *

_Oh last night I didn't get to sleep at all, no, no_  
_The sleeping pill I took was just a waste of time_ _  
I couldn't close my eyes 'cause you were on my mind_

I pick up the phone when it rings grateful for it's interruption to my thoughts.  
"Gohan I thought we had an understanding."  
"Videl? What's up?"  
"I know what you are doing and it wasn't what I meant and you know it."  
"I'm guessing you are referring to Alyssa and the vacation I took last week with her."  
"Not bad Sherlock so comprehension isn't your problem. So why are you pretending you are screwing an airhead you care nothing about?"  
"You don't beat about the bush do you Videl?"  
"Gohan… We both know you love him. So why don't you admit it to yourself and do something about it before you lose your chance and him for good huh?" Videl asked.  
"It isn't that simple Videl."  
"Yes it is, simple and easy just aren't the same thing. It isn't complicated but it's hard. I know it is, but on the other hand it's worth it when you are strong enough to try it." "Are you sure about that Videl?"  
"Anything of true value is Gohan. Don't make the worst mistake of your life."  
"The worst mistake of my life now is it?"  
"Sure, because you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't."  
"I hate it when you're right."  
"Yeah I know, take care of yourself Gohan." Videl answered and hung up. So she had just called for a pep talk, that was her style alright.

_And last night, I didn't get to sleep, didn't get to sleep_  
_No I didn't get to sleep at all  
__But more and more I find the dreams I left behind__  
Are somehow too real to replace_

Another call came through just then. "Hey Gohan, how was your vacation?"  
"Fine Goten, I enjoyed it."  
"And you are already back to work? You are a glutton for punishment."  
"I'd hardly count it as gluttony Goten. I enjoy work, it's where I can be happiest."  
"Considering it is a break from mom and all those brainless airheads you are always surrounding yourself with to keep everyone happy."

First Videl and now Goten, I wonder who will call to give me a pep talk next? Yamcha? Piccolo? Vegeta?  
"Gohan are you paying any attention to me?"

"Sorry, little bro, I was just thinking."

"You do that way too much you know Gohan."

"What do you think I should do instead Goten?"

"You can admit the truth to yourself and stop being the baka brat my father says you are." Bra answered.

"Bra…" Says Goten in the background. "Come on, give me back my cell phone."

"In a second, I have a few things to say to your clueless brother." Bra answered him.

"Hi, remember me?" I asked. "Still here you know."

"So? That doesn't make any difference." Bra answered.

"Okay, obviously some one made it dump on Gohan day, so bring it on." I replied.

"Cute. Don't tell me you don't know what is obvious to both of us. You are in love with Trunks and he's is being swallowed alive by the Corporate monster,  
and only you can save him. Now get going Prince Charming." Okay she did NOT just call me that.

"I think what Bra is trying to say." Said Goten wrestling back is cell phone from his girlfriend.

"Is that Trunks has once again locked himself in office again and needs rescuing from the mountain of paperwork he is burying himself under."

"I see." I answer, this has to be the fifth time this month. Something has got to be done. "See you this weekend Goten."  
"Sure Gohan, where are you going?"  
"I've got something to do."

* * *

Pretty much everyone else is gone, leave it to Trunks to stay later than anyone else on a Wednesday. I guess it is time to rescue the Prince from his locked tower, I don't see any fire breathing dragons though. I knock on the door, and rattle the door handle. "Trunks? Trunks have you gone and locked yourself in that blasted office of yours again? Come on out. A little fun isn't lethal I swear! Don't make me open this door by other means!" The reply I receive makes me smile.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it? Break it down?"

"Nah, Gohan probably knows how to get it to open I'll just go get him." I just had to do that I don't know why but I'll bet you a hundred Zini that he thinks I am Goten.

"He's on vacation." What did I tell you?

"Nope. Read your calendar again he's here. And I am going to get him."

"What makes you think he'll do it?"

"What makes you think he won't?" This ought to be good.

"Simple he's out on a date with Alyssa! If he's not at work and not on vacation where else would he be?" Trunks retorted.

Hmm… maybe Videl is right my act IS too convincing I guess I'll have to change that.

"He has better things to do with his time than remove me from my office. Go and do the same Goten!"

"Not on your life." I have had just enough of this. I am getting him out of here. CRACK! Take that you puny door. There he is at his desk typing away at his laptop like there is nothing else in the world to do. This should be fun then. "'Ten come on this isn't... "Gohan?" This rescuing damsels in distress thing is just too much fun. And the look on his face is priceless. "Goten told me you had barricaded yourself in your office again."

"Yeah. Where is he?"

"Out on a date with Paris." Okay I lied, but Goten and Bra haven't decided how and when to tell Vegeta about their relationship so who am I to spill the beans?

"Whaa.. if he than how..."

"You either need to get that door of yours less sound guarded or snap out of that little world of yours better. Goten was never on the other side of that door.  
It was me the whole time."

"Acting like Goten. Why were you on the other side of my door acting like Goten?"

"I was bored. Want to go out and get something to drink maybe some dinner? The cafeteria food around here is okay, but I'm dying for some REAL food."

"Yeah dinner sounds great." Trunks answers. I carry my prize out of his office and down the halls. "Uhm Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to put me down before we get there?"

"Promise not to run and squirrel away back in your office?"

"Yes."

"I'll think about it when we get outside then." Maybe if he is exceptionally good, I am enjoying this. And right now I don't know if I should be happy about it.  
Videl was right, don't you hate it when the people that gang up on you end up being right? Trunks doesn't seem to be struggling either.  
Somehow this just seems so right. I really do love him, if I had any doubts before, they no longer exist.  
"Gohan, we're almost out the door."

"And your point is?"

"Weren't you going to put me down?"

"Do you really want me to?"

"People are going to stare."

"Fine." Smart aleck.  
I put him over my shoulder making it look like this is happening against his will. One or two of the security guards look at us but oddly enough give thumbs up signs. "About time he's been here all day."

"Good call, it's time for you to call it a night Mr. Briefs." Trunks just groans I pity him just a little but I know the guards aren't going to tell anyone about this either,  
Bulma would have their hides and than their badges for dessert. I put him down once we left the grounds though, he had less chance of escaping at this point.

* * *

We picked a restaurant and went inside. Coincidently enough it happened to be the same one Goten and Bra where in. This ought to be interesting.  
"Nice of you to join us in the land of the living big brother." Said Bra. "Rescued the Prince from his tower I see." Said Goten with a grin. Trunks looked at Goten and than at Bra and his gaze returned to me. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." I answered "I am taking you outside to get some real food like I said."

"I mean these two." Said Trunks with his eyes on Bra and Goten. Goten's eyes went to me and I shook my head.

He nodded and looked at Trunks. "Bra aced her exams top of her class and I've taken her to dinner to celebrate."  
Bra took a letter out of her purse and showed it to Trunks. "Number 1 in everything." She said with a smile.

"That's terrific." Said Trunks "Congratulations Bra, but that still doesn't explain… The two of you are together aren't you?"

"Trunks… it isn't exactly like that." Said Goten slowly.

"We haven't slept together but we have been hanging out a lot since Paris broke up with him." Bra answered.

"Paris broke up with you?" Asked Trunks to Goten. "You never told me."

"It wasn't a big deal." Goten replied. "Something happened, I ended up going super saiyan to protect us and she went completely postal."

"Then I came to find out what was going on. And put the bitch in her place." Bra answered. "How could she treat Goten like that? It was worse than when he changed in front of Chi-chi when he was a kid." Trunks seemed to be understanding at that point, and approving of this relationship.

"Want me to go with you to talk to dad?" He asked Goten.

"Once I tell my dad." Goten answered "Then maybe the three of us."

"Four." I interjected. "I am going with you."

"Five." Said Bra "I'm going to be there to don't forget, you're my boyfriend, Goten."

"Okay now that that is all settled I better find Dad and have a talk with him." Said Goten. He looked to Bra.

"I'll go with you," She answered "have a good time you two."  
"It's just dinner Bra. It's not like a date or something." I answered feeling just a tad self conscious.

"If you say so Gohan." Said Bra, and they left.

"What was that about?" Asked Trunks.

"Beats me, dinner?"

"Dinner." Said Trunks. So we ate and we talked and I allowed myself to drink some as well. I usually don't but I trust Trunks. I seriously doubt he will try to drug me and take advantage of me. "Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really dating Alyssa?"

"Not technically."

"So who are you dating?"

"No one, I have someone in mind but I don't know their feelings for me."

"Think they'd turn you down?"

"Possibly."

Trunks snorted. "They'd be an idiot then."

"Really?"

"Sure I mean you're a great guy for any g…girl."

"Or guy?" I ask.

"Well, if you were actually interested in guys." Trunks said, he looked almost nervous, like the subject would upset or disgust me.

"I think I could be possibly persuaded." I answered. "By the right guy, if he was interested in me." The subject changed after that but I couldn't help but feeling I had passed some sort of test. We talked and ate until it got very late, so we left and I realized how intoxicated we both were. So we walked each other to my apartment which was closer and easier to get to, in order to sleep it off.

"I'm not sleepy, Gohan."

"Okay then what do you suggest we do?" I asked. "Watch a movie or play a game." Said Trunks. I decided a movie would be a safer option and put one in.

We sat on couch and watched.

* * *

When I woke up we were still on the couch, but we were in a more comfortable and more…suggestive situation.  
I tried to move but found I really couldn't plus it was so comfortable there I didn't really want to. After all we weren't DOING anything,  
Trunks and Goten did this all the time as kids after all. No problem right? Right.

"Gohan?" Shit, maybe there was a problem.

"We fell asleep." I told him. "We had finished a movie."

"I remember, Gohan? Should I move?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Thanks, besides you're comfortable."

"I am glad you feel that way, I'd hate to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You don't." We just went back to sleep, something I haven't done in along time but one thought comes as I drift off.

'I think I can tell him how I feel. I'll do it tommorrow.'

"I love you." I whisper softly.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I hear as I fall asleep "I love you too."

OWARI

* * *

AN: Just an idea that wouldn't leave me be. Love it? Hate it? Suggestions?

You know what to do.


End file.
